Kai
Kai is a character appearing in the Yugioh Arc-V anime . He is the XYZ Dimensional counterpart to Reiji Akaba (Standard Dimension),Yunna (Fusion Dimension) and Robin (Synchro Dimension). According to Reo, Kai is crucial to his plans. The reason is that his picture perfect memory allows him to remember everything that has happened in his life clearly. Appearance Kai is a young man and he has the same face as his counterpart he has blue hair which is in a vaguel style and pink eyes like his counterpart he has pale skin. He wears a black t-shirt with black jeans and brown knee length boots he also wears arm pad on his left elbow that bears resemble to yuma tsukomo he wears a tattered black cape and simple red scarf on his neck . like his counterparts he wears a mysterious glasses which is black color Personality Kai personality is very similar to Reiji like reiji he is calm and collected and is matured for his age . he is also shown to be extremely level-headed and a serious person and he is also reserved and quite often not talking much to anyone except his counterparts and morikawa but he is opening himself to talk to others as well. he also can be emotion at times and is shown to have a very good memory and can remeber everything exactly since he was little and this memories often cause him to grief this was seeing so many times during his duel aganist yuya it wasnt until his duel aganist yuzu in which he relized how much fun he had with his comardes back at heartland and his fallen comardes would often remeber him . He is shown to care for his brother and his comrades deeply and is very loyal and acts as fatherly towards them deeply. Like Yuto he is merciful to his enimes and like the other members of the resistance he harbours a deep grudge toward the fusion demnsion and academia due to the sufferings they have caused to him and his comrades . In the past he was very happy,cheerful, funloving, energetic and carefree and you can still see this when he duels. When he duels, he is a lot like Jaden. Abilities Like Yuto and Shun, Kai has the ability to materialize the effects of Duel Monster cards, preferring the Trap Hole series along with his V/V and V/V/V monsters. Kai, like Shun and Yuto, is also highly athletic and is an acrobatic fighter. He also knows how to survive in a apocalyptic land, and has picture perfect memories, which causes him some grief. Biography Kai is morikawas older brother and he has been kidnapped by his enimes and has been missing ever since then. After Morikawas duel aganist andrew and when ren asked him about the warebouts of Kai morikawa then shook his head in response prompting ren to curse Although ren intialily paid no heed to Reiji until he mistook for him as kai and this promote morikawa to knock him uncounsious . Morikawa later told ren that Reiji is indeed not kai since he sawed reiji using fusion summoning with a smile on his face in front of his very own eyes something which Kai would never have done. When morikawa interrgote Dennis in hospital and asked him the wareboats of Kai then Dennis said that he must have turned into a card like the captured duelist and told if he wants to see kai then he must destroy all the fusion duelist.However when Yuri was trying to capture reiji he confirmed that kai was indeed captured by him Different Demnsion At the Academia hall kai and ruri attempt to escape without telling others several guards attempt to stop them but failed to and they later arrived on standard demnsion and both of them were chased by Yuri and suddenly ruris bracelet activate and teleprote him and ruri to synchro demnsion much to yuris suprise and suddenly he and ruri arrived in the synchro demnsion as they arrived kais glass activated and teleprote serena to fusion demnsion and yuya and reira noticed them and mistook he and ruri as reiji and yuzu respectively and he and ruri mistook yuya and reira as yuto and morikawa respectively Personal information Name -Kai Relatives Morikawa (younger brother ) Yunna (Fusion demnsional counterpart) Reiji Akaba (Standard demnsional counterpart) Robin ( Synchro demnsional counterpart) Anime debut; Yugioh arc v episode 90 Japanese voice : Takuya Stao English voice : Tom Wayland Category:Fanmade Characters